Story Telling
by fangirlsandyou
Summary: Maura is telling Jane stories of her college loves and Jane is feeling jealous. What will happen next? Rated M for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli wasn't surprised when her gorgeous blonde best friend sat across from her at the dirty robber – slightly tipsy – and recalled stories of her college days and her attempts to seduce her female bio professor. The story goes that the professor was a leggy brunette, entirely brilliant and not only had Maura attempted to seduce her –she had succeeded and the two spend an entire weekend together in the professors lake house before the professor dropped her like a hot potato on Monday morning.

The reason that Jane wasn't surprised is that Maura has always been very open about sexuality. Very confident in her own body and very willing to talk about sex and her desires to try new things.

What did surprise Jane was what this story was making her feel. As Maura sat across from her, fingering her glass of wine, smiling coyly as she recited to Jane details of her weekend of passion with her professor, Jane found herself feeling jealous. But she didn't know why. She didn't want Maura to keep telling this story, but she didn't know how to shut it down without Maura getting the wrong idea, so she just took another swig of her beer and just kept listening.

"And yes I was heart broken when she wouldn't return my calls after that" Maura mused "I thought I was in love with her, now that I am older I know that it was lust, but at the time, it drove me crazy. I ended up transferring out of her class because I couldn't focus on my studies with her around."

"So" Jane coughed, "Was it the same as with a man?" Jane could of kicked herself -she had no idea why she just said that. She wanted to end this conversation not delve father into it. _Or did she?_

Maura laughed sweetly "Oh Jane, have you really never even kissed a woman?"

Jane nearly chocked on her beer "NO!" she exclaimed

Maura laughed again "Well you are missing out" Maura teased, "It is very different to being with a man. It is far more sensual, softer… and sexier". Maura threw the last part in just to see Jane react, which she did by quickly by changing the subject, and Maura smiled, marveling at how well she knew her best friend.

Not long after, when Jane had exhausted herself trying to think of non-sexy topics to talk about with her best friend, her and Maura called it a night. Normally they would both go to Maura's house together – one taxi is easier than two- they would justify, but tonight Jane used Jo Friday as an excuse and headed to her own home alone. Tonight had been to weird for Jane, not the part where Maura disclosed being with a woman – there was really no surprise there. But with the way it made Jane feel. She still felt all worked up over it.

"Jo Friday" Jane said talking to her K9 friend as they cuddled on the couch together "I want to find that professor and break her nose for using and hurting Maura that way." Jo Friday licked Jane's nose in response.

"That professor must be the biggest idiot to not want Maura. Who wouldn't want to be with Maura?" Jane continued talking to Jo Friday, "If she was mine I'd never leave her." And then Jane caught herself. What did she just say?


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is short but it is important for setting up where the story is going._

_I do not own the characters and all that Jazz._

The next morning Jane didn't stop off at Maura's house for breakfast as she usually would, instead she went straight to work and begin filling in paper work. At 11am Maura caught the elevator up from her office to quickly grab Jane for their usual midmorning coffee break in the police café. Jane, although she had consciously decided to put some space between her and Maura, could not help but smile when she saw her best friend.

"Coffee, Jane?" Maura asked

"I can't I have too much to do here." Jane replied

Maura sulked ever so slightly, pouting her lips so subtly that no one but Jane would have noticed.

"Ok, ok, lets go get coffee." Jane was had never been able to say no to Maura.

Sitting across from each other at the police café, warm coffees in hands, Maura was eyeing Jane carefully. She knew something was off when Jane hadn't come over this morning or texted to say she wasn't coming, but Maura wasn't sure what it was. Surely Jane didn't think less of her after her storytelling session last night.

Or perhaps she did, Maura contemplated, before eventually speaking up.

"You missed out on a unique blend of Tuvalu tea that Angela and I brewed this morning" Maura smiled, but only slightly.

"Oh yeah sorry, was running late this morning" Jane replied, purposely not asking what Tuvalu tea was.

"That is unlike you, are you feeling ok?" Maura asked, genuinely concerned that her friend might be unwell.

"I have a stomach-ache" Jane replied bluntly, telling the same lie that Maura herself had once told Jane to avoid an awkward conversation.

Maura felt a sting at the comment; had Jane purposely referenced Maura's past untruths because she was annoyed at her for something? Or did she actually have a stomach-ache? Maura wasn't sure – and she hated to guess.

They spend the next ten minutes talking about a case they were working on, before Jane said that she must get back to work and left Maura sitting alone.

They both knew that usually that would walk back into the precinct together, dropping Jane at her desk before Maura would make her way back down to her office.

Instead Maura was left sitting by herself, and noticed that Jane barely touched her coffee – which was now sitting there – abandoned and cold.


	3. Chapter 3

_So it looks like my chapters are going to be short and sweet. Hopefully Rizzles happens ;)_

_I do not own the characters and all that Jazz._

Maura and Jane would normally have lunch together at Maura's desk, however Jane didn't come down for lunch that day and Maura didn't want to hassle her after their awkward coffee break earlier that morning. When the clock struck 5.30pm Maura still hadn't heard from Jane, which was unusual as the duo normally kept in regular contact throughout the day. Maura gathered her belongings and caught the elevator up to Jane's floor to say goodnight before heading home.

When she got there she could see that Jane had already left for the night.

Feeling deflated and kind of annoyed, Maura headed home. The drive was a whirlwind of emotions for Maura. She was upset that her best friend was ignoring her and she didn't know why, she was angry that Jane hadn't cared enough to talk to her about whatever the issue was; she was confused – what was the issue?

Maura pulled into her driveway, let herself into her house and mindlessly prepared herself a salad – all the while thinking about what was happening between her and Jane. The two had fought before, but they had been big fights about real issues. Somehow the idea of Jane not talking to her for no reason was much more frightening. Perhaps Jane had just grown tired of her always hanging around. Perhaps Jane had finally come to her senses and realized that she didn't want an annoying, socially awkward, "queen of the dead" for a best friend – or for a friend at all.

Maura's anger had subsided and she sunk into her couch, with her salad, turned her television on and felt sorry for herself.

Meanwhile Jane was in her apartment folding washing, trying to keep herself distracted. Ever since the night before at the dirty robber, Jane hadn't been able to stop thinking about Maura. And that just made her realize that for the past few years she actually never stopped thinking about Maura, and that just freaked her out. '_It is natural to care for and think about your best friend' _Jane told herself '_not every second of everyday, not to the point where you are jealous of her past lovers, not to the point where… STOP IT!' _Jane shook herself and forced her mind to turn off. She had been having this same internal fight with herself all day.

Jane's phone started to ring, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was Maura and for the first time in their friendship, Jane purposely ignored her call.

A couple of minutes later Jane received a text message.

Are you ok?

Jane continued folding her washing and tried to ignore her friend. But eventually gave up, unable to will herself away from Maura.

Yeah, Just tired

Are you upset with me?

Jane's heart sunk. All day Jane had been trying to ignore Maura, trying to shake these feelings she was having, not once had she considered that fact that she might be hurting her best friend. She didn't think Maura would have even noticed her absence. Maura was always so cool and collected.

No, Never, Sorry I was just in a mood today. Not at you.

Ok, I missed you. Breakfast tomorrow?

Count on it.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I am almost as bad as JTam. But not quite!_

_I do not own the characters and all that Jazz._

The next morning Maura woke up feeling oddly excited that Jane was coming over for breakfast. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach, as she showered and dressed, did her make up and hair, before moving into the kitchen, putting some coffee on and scrambling some eggs. When the doorbell rang Maura again felt and ignored butterflies in her stomach. She walked over to the door to let Jane in, and Jane said without thinking 'Wow, You look beautiful."

Both women knew that it was, in fact, true. Maura, although always beautiful, had put extra care into her appearance today and where she would normally still be in her pajama's today was wearing a tight yellow dress that would make anyone notice her.

Both women also knew that this was not how they normally greeted each other.

Maura blushed ever so slightly, and Jane blushed marginally more than Maura. Both women ignored the comment (to Jane's relief) and walked into the kitchen. Without speaking Maura put a plate of eggs and a mug of coffee in front of Jane. She made herself a bowl of fruit and oats.

"So, do you want to talk about yesterday?" Maura asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"What do you mean?" Jane mumbled through eating.

"Jane" Maura gave her friend a knowing glare, and Jane knew Maura well enough to know that that glare meant business.

Maura watched as Jane's eyes dropped to stare at the floor, and she noticed the detective's hands intertwining with themselves, fidgeting nervously. Watching Jane nervous and lost for words was unusual for Maura and all she wanted to do was hold Jane and never let her go – but she also didn't want too scare Jane away so she stood where she was and waited for Jane to speak.

"I have some stuff going on, but it is nothing I can talk about." Jane confessed.

"Is it work?"

"No, its personal."

"Is it Casey?"

"God no!" Jane laughed and instantly regretted it. Damn, she should have said it was Casey. Maura might have even believed her.

"Ok" Maura hesitated, "is it about what I told you concerning my professor the other night." Maura knew that it was, but she wasn't sure why.

Jane didn't speak for what felt like forever, she didn't know what to say, she had to lie and say no, but she didn't know how.

Jane had never felt so foolish in her life. _'Speak brain, say something, god damn it'._

Maura moved around her kitchen bench so that she was standing side by side with Jane. Jane's hands were still fidgeting with themselves and Maura grabbed them, intertwining her fingers with Jane's, forcing Jane to now be facing her front on. Jane looked down at her best friend. Damn she could not think when Maura was holding her hands. Maura started moving her thumb gently along Jane's hand. Jane felt frozen. She felt sick with nerves, and when Maura's right hand let go of Jane's hand and moved up to touch Jane's cheek, Jane felt like she was going to cry – or pass out. Maura took a step in closer to Jane, closing in whatever little distance had been between them. Maura moved a strand of Jane's hair to behind her ear before returning her hand to Jane's cheek. Jane could feel Maura's breath on her neck, she could feel what she wanted to happen, she knew that she was going to kiss her best friend and in that moment she was willing to deal with the consequences later. Jane moved in ever so slightly when both women's cell phones rang simultaneously.

Both Jane and Maura jumped back, startled at the noise. They both quickly answered their phones.

"Rizzoli."

_"Doctor Isles"_

"I'm on my way"

_"Yes, I'll be right there."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your reviews and follows, you guys are amazing – very humbled._

_This chapter is a bit longer – I hope not too long. _

_I do not own the characters and all that Jazz._

Jane and Maura left their breakfast where it was and sped out of Maura's house in record speed. Although Jane would have preferred to drive to the crime scene alone, Maura was quick to jump into the passenger's side of her car – which made sense to Maura as they were both going to the same place. The car ride was mostly silent. A few short conversations about what tragedy they might be driving into, and whether or not Korsak would already be there. Neither women dared to mention what might have just happened in the kitchen, and Jane began to wonder if she had made the whole thing up in her head – _'Maura was just being a concerned friend because I was acting like a complete loser' _Jane scolded herself.

Once at the crime scene Maura and Jane were easily able to slip into their roles of Medical Examiner and Detective and ascertain the details of what had happened at the scene. The body of a young woman had be found, cause of death was unknown – Doctor Isles refusing to speculate without a detailed autopsy. Every now and then, whilst Maura was examining the body, Jane would find herself staring at the doctor is amazement. Jane knew it was wrong and kind of creepy to be admiring her friend whilst her friend was hovering over a dead body, however, how Maura managed to look sexy and so composed whilst doing her job constantly amazed Jane.

A couple of hours later Jane and Maura were both at the precinct, the awkwardness of their breakfast together temporally forgotten whilst both women worked the case.

Maura had managed to use DNA markers to identify the victim as College Student Allegra Van Shaw and Jane had hit the streets to go question the victim's roommate.

Jane knocked on the front door of the college dorm room and a young girl with wild red hair answered opened the door.

"Saskia David?" Jane asked, flashing her badge.

The young girls face dropped at the sight of a cop at her door, "Yes, what's wrong?" Saskia asked, dread in her voice.

"It is about your roommate, Allegra" Jane entered the girls dorm and started looking around indiscernibly "her body was found this morning, she had been chocked and dumped in a the park on 42nd street." Jane stated the facts slowly and empirically trying to read the girls response – see if perhaps the roommate should be treated as a suspect.

Saskia nearly fell backwards onto her bed, her response, Jane thought, was definitely shock, unless the girl was an amazing actress.

"I am very sorry for your loss, but I need to ask you where you were this morning?" Saskia looked at Jane like Jane was a ghost before she responded.

"In class, I had an early morning study group."

"When was the last time you saw Allegra?"

"This morning, when I left for class, she as still here."

"Did Allegra have a boyfriend?" Jane questioned

"No" Saskia, whispered

"So she wasn't seeing anyone?" Jane questioned further, sensing the girls hesitance.

"No, she was." Saskia confessed.

"Who, was she seeing?" Jane probed

"Me." Saskia responded, looking Jane straight in the eye for the first time since she had head the terrible news.

Detective Jane Rizzoli had spend the entire day talking to witness and chasing leads. It was now 8pm and with no further information, she called it a night. Saying her farewells to Frost and Korsak, Jane headed to her car and drove home feeling exhausted. Once home she went straight to her bedroom, peeled the shirt of her body, kicked of her shoes and shimmied out of pants before collapsing on top of her bed.

She let herself relax for the first time in days when she heard someone buzzing at her doorbell.

Feeling fatigued, Jane got up with a sigh, wrapped herself in her dressing gown and walked over to the front door.

Opening the door, Jane saw Maura standing in her doorway.

"Maur, what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Maura asked, a smile in her voice.

"Of course." Jane stepped aside and Maura let herself in.

Maura noticed that Jane was in her dressing gown and asked if she had woken her up, Jane lied and said she had. Jane started walking towards her bedroom and Maura naturally followed her. Jane, still feeling exhausted lay down on her side of the bed, and Maura fully dressed, kicked of her shoes, and lay on the other side of the bed.

"How is the case going?" Maura asked

"Not good. I berated the victims girlfriend today and now I feel like shit."

"You mean girlfriend as in lovers?" Maura asked innocently.

"Yep"

"Oh…Do you think she killed her?"

"No, she seemed genuinely heart broken, and just all around broken once the news sunk in." Jane said sadly.

"I can only imagine what that girl is going through right now…" Maura mused before adding, "If anything ever happened to you I don't think that I would cope."

Jane was silent for a while before responding, "You would cope fine Maura; you are so strong." Silence "I would fall apart without you though."

Maura gave out a little laugh and propped herself up onto her elbow so that she was facing Jane. "What so I would be fine without you but you wouldn't be fine without me? How does that make sense?" Maura questioned Jane.

Jane looked up at Maura and said seriously "It just does."

Maura lay herself back down on her back making sure that she was now side by side with Jane, their arms touching.

Both women lay in silence feeling the electricity between them but not knowing what to say.

After what seemed like hours Maura slowly and gently held Jane's hand. Jane sighed, and exhausted from the past two days let herself finally fall asleep, not before realizing that Maura never told Jane, why she had come over that night.


	6. Chapter 6

_You have been very patient so far! Just hold. Our girls will work it out._

_I do not own the characters and all that Jazz._

Jane woke up the next morning to find Maura's right arms and right leg draped over her, Maura's head on Jane's shoulder. Jane lay perfectly still, desperately wanting to keep the gorgeous blonde woman from waking up and ending this perfect moment. When she did feel Maura start to stir, Jane closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

Maura woke the next morning to find herself hugging Jane; her legs entwined with Jane's, her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane was still asleep when Maura looked up her. Without thinking Maura propped herself up just ever so slightly to touch the brunettes cheek.

"_Jane"_ Maura moaned, almost silently, her friend's names. _"I don't know what we are doing."_ Maura stared at Jane sleeping for a moment before realizing that she did not want to be caught by Jane in such a compromising position, but without wanting to end the moment completely, Maura lowered herself gently back into Jane's arms.

Jo Friday came bounding onto the bed forcing both women out of the feigned sleep.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep" Maura mused rolling away from Jane.

"Nooo, I don't want to go to work. I am sooo tired" Jane complained, all the while standing up and walking around to Maura's side of the bed to fetch clean clothes out of her wardrobe.

Maura climbed out of the bed and started straightening out the sheets "there are a number of reasons you could suffer fatigue in the mornings" Maura offered Jane a scientific approach for her tiredness. "Chronic conditions including low blood pressure, thyroid problems, anemia, fibromyalgia, and chronic fatigue syndrome are all linked with morning fatigue."

Jane turned to face her rambling friend, and smiled as she told her shush - that it was too early for her fun facts. When Maura didn't shush and continued to talk about fibromyalgia, Jane, without thinking pressed her lips to Maura's and then pulled them away again. The kiss happened so quickly that Maura thought she might have imagined it - if it wasn't for the fact she could still feel the heat of Jane's lips on her own. Maura lifted her arms and put her fingers up to her lips, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Jane" Maura whispered, but it was too late, Jane had fled the scene and locked herself in the bathroom. Maura could hear the shower running.

Once Jane was certain enough time had passed that Maura would be dressed and out of bedroom, she let herself out of the shower and quickly dressed. She picked up her cell phone and called Frost to talk to him about the case. She stayed on the phone as she went into the kitchen where she found Maura nursing a cup of coffee. Jane whispered to her 'it's Frost' as if would answer all of Maura's questions, followed by 'I have to go'. Jane still on the phone to Frost, picked up her wallet and keys and was out the front door – leaving Maura behind in her apartment wondering what the hell was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

_The last chapter. Thanks for all your reviews and follows it really meant a lot to me. I had a lot of fun writing this, and in the words of JTam cannot wait to embark upon my next creation. _

_I do not own the characters and all that Jazz._

Maura Isles takes a lot of crap from her best friend, and yes things have been awkward and weird lately but being left alone in Jane's apartment was the last straw! They were going to work this out and figure out what was going on today!

When Maura got to work she had to finish the paperwork on college girl whose body she autopsied yesterday and then she told herself, she would go find Jane.

As it turned out Maura didn't get the chance to go looking for Jane. Instead she received a text message from her friend.

'Wrapped up the case. Korsak is processing the Perp. I've left work for the day' – Jane

'Are you ok? Where are you?' – Maura

'Not really. Just sitting in my car' – Jane

'Go to my house, I'll meet you there in in 30 minutes' - Maura

When Maura puled up into her driveway she could see that Jane's car was already there. Maura opened her front door to find Jane sitting on the couch looking up at her.

"Jane what happened with the case?"

"It was the girlfriend. The goddamn girlfriend, she fooled me, Frost could see what I missed and got a confession out of her."

"Oh Jane, you can't get it right all the time, and what matters is that you caught her in the end."

"You mean frost did." Jane sulked.

"What is it about this case Jane? Maura asked, wondering why her friend was getting so upset "you work this kind of cases all the time."

"I just don't know how I missed it. I was blindsided by the fact that they were both women" Jane admitted "If it had of been a man and his strangled girlfriend dumped 10 minutes from their dorm I would have drilled him, I would have investigated him more. But because it was a woman I felt bad for her, and I sat with her and I thought 'no woman could do this to a woman that they love."

Maura didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

Eventually Jane stood up, "And for god's sake, it's not the case Maura!" Jane almost yelled, becoming instantly defensive.

Maura refusing to let Jane blame this on her and refusing to be outdone by the brazen detective stood up as well "Well what the hell is it Jane, because you avoid me for days, treat me like crap and then you apologies and then this morning you just kiss me, oh yes that happened you can't just ignore it, and then you just walk out on me like I am nothing. And I understand that you hate talking about your feelings or your lack there of but I am a person and I matter Jane, so if you wont treat me with resp….

Maura never got finish her tirade. Instead Jane pulled her close and kissed her. A soft kiss that lingered for a second or two before the pair parted. Maura and Jane just stared at each other, both waiting for the other woman to make the next move. Maura put her hand up to Jane's cheek, Jane put her hands on Maura's hips, and Maura felt brave enough to pull Jane into her and kiss her again. This kiss, this kiss was a real kiss. Jane's lips parted as Maura's tongue found hers. Maura's hands traveled up Jane's torso. Jane's hands got lost in Maura's hair, before discovering Maura's arms, and then her stomach.

The two stood there, kissing each other deeply, and discovering news ways to love each other, for as long as their breathing allowed them too. When they finally broke apart from each other, Maura led Jane back down onto the couch.

"Is this what you have been so scared off?" Maura asked

"Terrified." Jane admitted.

"Why?" Maura questioned.

"Jesus Maura, one day people are in love, and the next they are killing each other. I see it everyday. I don't really know why anyone bothers with it."

Maura's face dropped, which broke Jane's heart and she realized she had said the wrong thing.

"What I mean" Jane amended herself, "Is that you are so important to me, and I was, and still am, so scared of screwing it up. Because like I said last night, I can't live without you."

Maura climbed on top of Jane, a newfound confidence after their last kiss, and sat with her face towards Jane's.

"Jane, I am so in love with you, you will never lose me" and with that Maura kissed Jane again, this time on the neck, making the brunette moan with pleasure. "But if you ever treat me like you did this morning again, I will hurt you." Maura threatened with a smile.

"Never" Jane promised, "I am so sorry"

Maura unbuttoned Jane's shirt and then ripped of her own. The blonde being the only one of the two to have prior experience with women was happy to take charge. Maura moved her tongue down Jane's neck, kissing and licking down Jane's chest until she reached her belt buckle. Maura could hear Jane's moans and feel Jane's hands and lips moving all over her body. Maura repositioned her body, and forced Jane to lie down on the couch, Maura lying on top of her. Maura unbuckled Jane's pants and moved down Jane's body so she could pull them off her along with her underwear. Maura effortlessly shimmied out of her own skirt. Maura moved again so that her body was aligned with the detectives and began kissing her passionately. Maura moved her hand slowly down Jane's stomach, and onto Jane's legs – teasing the detective and enjoying hearing her moans. When Maura finally entered Jane she heard the detective scream her name. Maura knew exactly what she was doing, and she played with Jane in just the right way to make her scream. When Jane had relaxed she effortlessly flipped the blonde, so that Jane was now on top. Up until this point Jane had not stopped kissing Maura, and she felt like she might never be able to stop. When Jane did finally break away from the blonde's plump lips, swollen with kisses she began kissing her way down her body. Jane kissed every inch of Maura before finding herself between her legs - kissing and licking Maura, listening to her beg and scream simultaneously. Jane thought that Maura was the most beautiful things she had ever tasted, and didn't come up for air until Maura told her too.

Jane had never known love like this before. She was lying on the couch, holding onto a beautiful woman who was her best friend - her everything. She didn't feel afraid anymore. For the first time in Jane Rizzoli's life she felt completely happy and at peace. Jane realized in that moment, all the men, all the Dean's and all the Casey's had never meant anything to her, and she realized now, what she had always known- that for her, it had been Maura all along.


End file.
